Human dream
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford had a dream of him and his friends as human.


One morning at the apartment. Clifford was the first to wake up. He felt strange. He notice that he was taller than before. He went to the mirror and he saw himself as a human. Clifford screamed so loud.

Daffodil came in and said, "Clifford, what wrong?"

Clifford screamed and said, "Daffodil, what happen to you?"

Daffodil said, "What you mean?"

Clifford said, "You turn into a human."

Daffodil gasped and said, "Wow, I like it."

Clifford said, "But I don't wanna be a human. No offense to everybody else, but still."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, what so bad about being a human?"

Clifford said, "Allow me to sing you one."

[Clifford]  
When you're human and not an animals you have lots of work  
doing chores around the house and doing your homework  
we need to use the toilet whenever we have to do our business  
we have to change our clothes and brush our teeth for cleanness  
I don't wanna be a human, I rather be a puppy  
I don't wanna go to school, because I have to study  
Never that I have to be, waiting to be humanized  
I don't wanna go to the doctor and that I testify

[Daffodil]  
Clifford I know human can be hard and lots of work  
but animals live shorter and that we can learn  
even if we go to school, we can learn faster  
let not be stuck in the apartment forever  
we still do the thing that animals and human do  
but something it the different of how we know and use  
if we can learn to be human I think we can get along  
Emily Elizabeth will understand what we say and get along

The song ended.

Clifford said, "Well, I think you're right, but I don't wanna be a human. What if I fail being a human?"

Daffodil said, "Clifford, you're not gonna fail as human. Beside, what the worst that can happen?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, Daffodil, hurry and eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school."

Clifford said, "School. How did she know we were human and when did we start going to school?"

Daffodil said, "It okay Clifford. Come on, I'll race ya."

So Clifford and Daffodil quickly ran to get breakfast.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Good morning my children. Eat up."

Clifford said, "Did she just say my children?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Okay, I got bread with carrot for Daffodil and egg with biscuit for Clifford."

Daffodil said, "Thanks."

Clifford said, "Uh, Emily Elizabeth."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Now Clifford, you can't say grown-up real name like that."

Clifford said, "Fine then, mom, what happen?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "What you mean?"

Clifford said, "Just this morning, me and Daffodil woke up as human. Yesterday we were animals."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Maybe you were dreaming last night."

Clifford said, "But I wasn't. I think."

Soon, the clock tick for school."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Uh oh, you guys better get to school."

Clifford said, "Should I put on a leash?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, you're not a dog. You don't need a leash."

Clifford said, "Figure."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to school. When they got there, they went to class.

Norville said, "Good morning Clifford and Daffodil. Please take your seat."

Clifford said, "Norville, your a teacher."

Norville said, "Of course I am."

So Clifford and Daffodil took their seat."

Jorge said, "Hey Clifford, how it going?"

Clifford said, "Jorge, you're a human too."

Jorge said, "Of course we are."

Norville said, "Now class. Today we are going to talk about the six deadly sins."

Zo said, "Wow, that is so cool."

Norville said, "Now, who can tell me the six deadly sins?"

Daffodil raise her hand.

Norville said, "Yes Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "The six deadly sins are lust, gluttony, sloth, greedy, wrath, and pride."

Norville said, "Very good Daffodil."

Zo crush a paper into a ball and threw it on Daffodil.

Daffodil said, "HEY!"

Zo said, "Next time, don't be an egghead."

Daffodil said, "Teacher, Zo threw a paper at me."

Norville said, "Zo you better stop that."

Zo said, "Yes teacher."

Clifford whispered and said, "Daffodil, why would you rat on Zo?"

Daffodil whispered and said, "He threw a paper Clifford."

Norville said, "Okay, now we are going to talk about what happen when you commit those sins. Can anybody answer that?"

Flo raised her hand.

Norville said, "Yes Flo."

Flo said, "Sometime when people commit those sins, they might not go to Heaven. They would probably end up to the bad place."

Norville said, "Very good Flo, excellent."

Jorge quickly bit Flo tail.

Flo said, "OW!"

Flo sobbed.

Norville said, "Jorge. Since you bit Flo you just got yourself a detention."

Jorge said, "Aw man."

Clifford said, "What is going on here? Why are Jorge and Zo acting likes bully? Uh, teacher."

Norville said, "Yes Clifford."

Clifford said, "Is it okay if I use the restroom?"

Norville said, "Why sure Clifford. Go right ahead."

So Clifford quickly ran outside. He we feeling kind of weird.

Clifford said, "Why am I a human? Is this a dream?"

Soon Clifford heard a loud thunder. It was starting to rain, but it soon turn into acid rain. He quickly ran for cover, but he fell down a hole. It was a long drop and soon, Clifford screamed as he woke up from his nightmare. Daffodil came up to him and said, "Clifford, are you okay?"

Clifford looked up and said, "Daffodil, your a bunny again."

Daffodil said, "Why of course I am. What else would I be?"

Clifford said, "I just had a strange dream. We were human, we went to school, and I fell."

Daffodil said, "Well, good thing it over. Would you like me to comfort you."

Clifford said, "Sure Daffodil, thank."

So Daffodil sleep with Clifford and they both went back to sleep.

The End.


End file.
